


Fanart: Dinner with Will Graham

by johanirae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Food Porn, Implied Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seared Scallop with spinach and cream sauce, with strawberry chocolate tart for dessert<br/>(or Hannibal planning his dinner date with Will)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Dinner with Will Graham




End file.
